wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatNuttyKid/Happy Holidays From Wiki Channel Weebley!
Happy Holidays From Wiki Channel Weebley! To celebrate the holiday spirit, we've got a ton of new information and upcoming events to share with you guys! ---- A Jolly New Series Wiki Channel's newest series, Jamie & Jackie, is coming up fast! It stars the amazingly beautiful Crystal Diane from NOT Another Happily Ever After as Jamie, and the equally amazing Bobbie Baker from Pete Around the Bush as Jackie. But not only do these big-name stars headline the series, but newcomers Sydney Alger, Aaron Ross, and Harmony Charme fill out the cast. We got a hold of Sydney during filming to get a scoop on the series! *Weebley: Hey Sydney! Thanks for stopping by. *Sydney: Thank you for having me! *Weebley: So let's talk about your new show. What's it like to be with the cast? *Sydney: It's pretty great. They're all so kind, and I'm so thankful to have the chance to work with them. *Weebley: Who would you say you are closest to in the cast? *Sydney: Hmm... Probably Melody and Crystal. *Weebley: Are there any fun things you do behind-the-scenes? *Sydney: I'm not exaxtly a fun person, so not really. I spend a lot of time either listening to music or scrolling through my Tumblr feed to calm my stress, though. *Weebley: Oh. Well, what about on set? What's the most fun part about filming the show? *Sydney: There are so many good things about filming the show, but probably just working with everyone, to be honest. The cast is amazing, and being around them is always eventful. *Weebley: Sounds like fun! What can you tease about the pilot? *Sydney: I'm not quite sure what all I can tell you? But, basically, Jamie is going off to college with her two best friends, and she thinks her life is just going to be oh-so-perfect, but then her mom starts going to the same college with her. I don't want to get into too much detail, or else I'll probably lose my job. *laughs* We also got a hold of DatNuttyKid, the creator of the series (and, possibly not coincidentally, the creator of NOT Another Happily Ever After and Pete Around the Bush as well), and don't worry Sydney! You wouldn't get fired. He gave us a little bit of a deeper scoop into the pilot: *DatNuttyKid: The pilot is really just kind of a "Meet the Cast!" thing. Actually, we don't even get much of (Harmony Charme's character Alena Abraham) until the second episode. The first episode is really focusing on Jamie and Jackie's relationship. After all, that's the title of the show. And there's a really sweet mother-daughter moment at the very end that I can't wait for you all to see. We personally can't wait to see it! And speaking of the second episode... ---- WIKI CHANNEL'S WINTER WONDERLAND HOLIDAY BASH! If you've turned your TV on in the last week you should know that Wiki Channel's Holiday 2015 event, the Winter Wonderland Holiday Bash, is in full swing! Shows like Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century, Dramatically Average, NCFA Academy, Kitty Couture, Destiny Calls, Studio Funny, and yes, even Jamie & Jackie will all have amazing Christmas, Hanukkah, and New Years episodes for you to enjoy! That combined with music videos, new games on the Wiki Channel Official Website, and we've even heard rumors of a Shelly Yanes-hosted Christmas Party... this is an event you can't afford to miss! ---- SHELLY YANES' HOLIDAY EVENT OF THE YEAR And no, it's not the Christmas party! This is even bigger: the premiere of the Wiki Channel Original Movie, Santa Girl: A Christmas Miracle!! Rumors of a holiday movie in production that would star Yanes surfaced last December, but no official confirmation was given until just now! We got to watch a special preview of the movie, and let us tell you- it looks and sounds amazing! And why wouldn't it? It was created by long-time Wiki Channel producer (and co-founder) NYCgleek after all! We managed to catch Sophie Beckett and Chantelle, who also star in the amazing Wiki Channel series Edgewater Falls, to ask them about the movie and their roles! *Weebley: Hey girls! Thanks for stopping by! *Sophie: Thanks for having us! *Chantelle: We're so glad to be here. *Weebley: Let's get started right away! So how did you girls feel when you found out you were cast in Santa Girl together? *Sophie: It was so cool! We're pretty close on the Edgewater Falls set so the chance to film together again even though EF is finished filming was really great. *Chantelle: I was so excited to be able to film with my bestie again as she said we are pretty close so it was great to see her again. *Weebley: And what about the rest of the cast? Shelly, Jake, Reggie? Are you close to them? *Sophie: Shelly is a huge dork and it's so cool to be in a movie with her. I loved Luke & Lauren before I got cast on Edgewater Falls and it was pretty amazing to get to meet her and see her as an actual person instead of a big star. And Jake and Reggie are really cool, we don't really interact much though. *Chantelle: It was so much fun Shelly is such a sweet girl and can be a dork at times I'm pretty close with her since we spent lots of time together. Jake and Reggie are super cool I didn't get to hang out with them that much either but we still talk on Chatter. *Weebley: And what about outside of Santa Girl and Edgewater Falls? Chantelle, your album just came out. How does it feel? *Chantelle: I'm so excited I worked really hard on it, I just found out that my album came second on the billboard 200 so I'm really happy also I'm going on tour next year to promote the album so get your tickets. *Weebley: We'll definitely be buying tickets! *Sophie: Me too! *Weebley: And Sophie, I'm sure everyone's aware of the huge Chatter drama going on recently. (Sophie laughs) But we were horrified to find out that you were leaving Chatter! What made you decide to do that? *Sophie: Well... It was a lot of things, really, not just the Edgewater Falls and Group 4 drama. There's a lot of hate in the Wiki Channel family, you know? People just do terrible things to see how everyone will react, and it can get really stressful. And with Edgewater Falls, Santa Girl, and my real life all going on at the same time... I just needed a break. And like I said in the post, I'll be back for the New Year. I love my fans and family too much to stay away forever. *Weebley: Well, that's great and we totally understand what you're talking about. Are there any other projects you two are working on? Samantha, the producer of Edgewater Falls, mentioned on Chatter a couple weeks ago that the show would likely be ending after its first season. What do you girls plan on doing once-slash-if that happens? *Sophie: I don't really have any specific plans. I'll probably keep auditioning for Wiki Channel. You know, a lot of stars from ended shows end up on Break Free... Maybe we should audition for that! *Chantelle: I completely agree we should Sophie is a fantastic singer and I heard that Wiki Channel is coming up with some new projects so we could also audition for that. *Weebley: Sounds like a lot of fun! So let's get back to Santa Girl. How is it for you two to be in your first WCOM? *Sophie: It's soooo amazing! It's really different from being in a series but in some ways kind of the same. It was definitely great to have so many awesome people around to make me feel comfortable. *Chantelle: It was so cool It's definitly new for me since I'm used to doing tv shows, but my castmates on set helped me get through it so I'm really excited for you guys to watch it. *Weebley: Sounds exciting! Do you two have any favorite scenes? *Sophie: Hm... I'd say the scene where Santa- sorry, Eugene asks Holly to take over present delivery. Shelly put a lot of emotion into such a simple-sounding scene. She'd be best to explain it... Or, you know, you could just watch it! *Chantelle: I'd say the scene where Holly gives Denise the necklace becuase that teaches you a lesson like you don't need anyone to make you feel special becuase you already are and me and her really had a moment while filming the scene. *Weebley: Wow, we can't wait to see them! Anything else you'd like to add about the movie? *Sophie: TUNE IN OR ELSE! Just kidding. Kind of. Seriously though, this movie is amazing and you don't want to miss out! *Chantelle: What she said. *Weebley: Haha! Thanks, girls! *Chantelle: Thanks for having us we had so much fun also remember to buy tickets to the What Is Love tour it starts January 3, 2016. Santa Girl premieres December 18th, 2015 on Wiki Channel! ---- WIKI CHANNEL'S NEWEST CROSSOVER EVENT That's right- Wiki Channel's second-ever crossover is coming up quick! Actually, about as quick as Jamie & Jackie- it's this Friday! And it features the two top rated Wiki Channel shows- Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century and Ackerman Agent! This is a huge event that you can't miss out on! ---- IS LUCERTY GONE FOR GOOD?? This heartbreaking news comes straight from Chatter. The amazing Lucas Jenkins from Miss Good Girl has been dating Liberty Dillon since earlier this year, but a recent post seems to imply that their perfect relationship has come to an end. Last week, on December 3rd, Lucas posted on his Chatter account (@ThatLucasJ) "Sometimes its hard to move on.", which is made even clearer by the sudden and terrifying disappearance of "Taken by @LibertyDillon" that has adorned his description for as long as we're willing to remember. And that's not all- Lucas has dropped out of the upcoming movie Gone Viral, where he would have played Liberty's crush. No information has been released on recasting. What do you think? Is Lucerty done? And if it is, are you as heartbroken as we are? ---- Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts